Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An automated external defibrillator (AED) is a portable electronic device that analyzes a cardiac rhythm of a patient and, if appropriate, advises and/or delivers electrical therapy to the patient. The AED is used in a case of potentially life threatening cardiac arrhythmia, which may lead to a cardiac arrest. Specifically, the AED is able to automatically diagnose the cardiac arrhythmia of ventricular fibrillation and/or ventricular tachycardia in the patient, and treat them through defibrillation. The application of the electrical therapy allows the heart of the patient to reestablish an effective rhythm.
The cardiac arrhythmia may rapidly lead to irreversible brain damage and death without being successfully treated by defibrillation. It is known that for every minute that a person in cardiac arrest goes without being successfully treated by defibrillation, the chance of survival decreases by 7 percent per minute in the first 3 minutes, and decreases by 10 percent per minute as time advances beyond 3 minutes.